Fall To Pieces
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Continuação da songfic WHY? Botan e Hiei, depois de três mêses juntos, têm uma briga... O resto, é só lendo XD... SONGFIC Tentativa de humor...


_YYH não me pertencem e vocês sabem disso, k.c.t!_

QUALQUER ERRO DE PORTUGUÊS, DESCULPEM-ME, Ç.Ç

Nah, continuação da "Why?" Num arranjei nenhuma outra música pra combinar com essa situação... Foi basicamente a primeira que eu vi e que tipo combinou um pouco com essa fic... Nuss, só espero que gostem...

**Notas:**

_-Pensamento-_

_Lembrança_

-Fala.

**Música:** Fall To Pieces

**Artista: **Avril Lavigne (eu vou começar a mudar as músicas e seus gêneros e, conseqüêntemente, os artistas! calmaaaa!)

-------------------

_**I looked away**_

_**Then I looked back at you**_

_**You tried to say**_

_**Things that you can't undo**_

_**If I had my way**_

_**I'd never get over you**_

_**Today's the day**_

_**I pray that we make it through**_

_**Make it through the fall**_

_**Make it through it all**_

**_(Eu olhei pra longe_**

_**E depois eu olhei de volta pra você**_

_**Você tentou dizer**_

_**Coisas que você não pode fazer**_

_**Se eu tivesse seguido meu caminha**_

_**Eu nunca teria te esquecido**_

_**Hoje é o dia**_

_**Que eu rezo para que nos recuperemos disso**_

_**Nos recuperemos da queda**_

_**Nos recuperemos de tudo)**_

-Maldito... –Ela soluçava alto. Estava trancada no quarto, sentada na cama, deixando os cabelos caírem desajeitadamente em seu rosto molhado e meio vermelho. Estava chorando daquele jeito já fazia um bom tempo, sozinha no quarto, tentando se esquecer da briga que tivera com ele.

Haviam brigado naquela manhã. Okay há umas duas horas atrás. Ele simplesmente saiu de casa e ela se trancou no quarto até agora. Antigamente, as "brigas" dos dois não passavam de pequenas e inúteis discussões... Mas dessa vez, foi uma briga. E feia. Ta ok, por ela foi uma briga realmente feia. Disse até que estava tudo terminado. E por isso ele saiu de casa extremamente bravo. Hiei é um cara muito estranho... Uma hora, ele está quito no seu canto. Na outra hora, ele está discutindo com alguém. (antigamente, era com ela ou com Kuwabara). Hiei é muito fechado... E talvez esse teria sido o principal motivo da briga dos dois.

Quanto á ela, ela é completamente ao contrário. Botan é extrovertida, alegre, não consegue ficar parada ou calada por muito tempo... Hiei fala muito pouco. Bem, quando ela estava falando com ele, ele falava um pouco mais... Quem sabe, no máximo, três frases inteiras, por aí! Mas ela não se incomodava com isso. O importante era que ele estava ali com ela. Mas agora... Ou ele deve estar perambulando por aí ou ele deve estar procurando pelo Kurama.

Ela agora levanta a cabeça, limpando as lágrimas e focalizando as imagens perto dela. Tudo era tão estranho sem ele ali... Três meses haviam se passado que estavam juntos. E nesses três meses, ela havia se acostumado muito com a presença dele. Quando ele ia para o Makai por algum motivo, ela mal conseguia dormir sem ele do seu lado. Ela se joga na cama, olhando para o teto. É mesmo... Ele faz muita falta quando não se está por perto...

_**I don't want to fall to pieces**_

_**I just want to sit and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just want to cry in front of you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

'_**Cause I'm in love with you**_

**_(Eu não quero cair aos pedaços_**

_**Eu só quero sentar e olhar fixamente pra você**_

_**Eu não quero falar sobre isso**_

_**Eu não quero uma conversa**_

_**Só quero chorar na sua frente**_

_**Eu não quero falar sobre isso**_

_**Porquê eu estou apaixonada por você)**_

Ela ainda estava no quarto, deitada na cama. Lembranças... Memórias... Conversas... Lembrava-se de tudo isso enquanto estava deitada. Suspirando, ela se levanta, caminhando lentamente até a porta e abrindo a mesma.

_-Ai, que estado deplorável em que eu me encontroooo! Nem pareço que fui a Deusa da Morte! Ai que pena que eu não sou mais! Pelo menos eu teria aquele remo pra bater na cabeça do idiota do Hiei!_- Ela solta um baixo rosnado, tentando conter a raiva (que é um sentimento muito raro na ex-guia espiritual). _–Onde diabos ele está!-_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-E você simplesmente saiu de lá?

-Hn... Isso.

Hiei estava no quarto de Kurama. O moreno queria conversar com alguém que poderia contar exatamente o que houve entre ele e a garota de cabelos azuis. E a pessoa certa pra isso é o ruivo de olhos verdes. Quem mais?

-Eu não acredito em vocês dois... –Foi o comentário de Kurama, que cobria o rosto com a mão direita para rir. Hiei arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-O que foi, raposa?

-É incrível vê-los brigando por qualquer coisa. Chega a ser hilário!

-Bah. –Ele virou o rosto e o ruivo sorriu.

-Hn. Não adianta disfarçar, Hiei... Vocês se amam. Está escrito isso nos seus olhos!

Hiei se chutou mentalmente. Era ÓBVIO que pra quem quer que ele contasse a briga que ele teve com a ex-Deusa da Morte, a pessoa iria rir. Até ele tinha que admitir que o motivo pelo qual ele e Botan brigaram era muito inútil. Mas o que se pode fazer se ela acaba perdendo a calma por qualquer coisa?

-A única coisa que eu posso dizer pra você –Kurama começa, se levantando da cadeira onde ele estava sentado –É que você tem que ir fazer as pazes com ela. Se eu fosse você, já teria feito isso.

Maldita raposa. Como Kurama consegue sempre analisar rapidamente uma situação dessas e ainda conseguir uma solução completamente óbvia e simples de se fazer? Ah sim. É porquê... Ora... ELE É UMA DROGA DE UM YOUKAI RAPOSA! Um ex-ladrão muito temido nos três mundos. Ora, e pra ter uma fama dessas, ele teria que ser esperto, certo?

Hiei apenas olhou para o ruivo e desapareceu de vista. Kurama continuou sorrindo assim que seu amigo foi embora... Até que começou a rir como um louco.

-Cada uma que esses dois arranjam...

_**You're the only one**_

**_I'd be with 'til the end_**

_**When I come undone**_

_**You bring me back again**_

_**Back under the stars**_

_**Back into your arms**_

_**(Você é o único**_

**_Que eu gostaria de estar até o fim_**

_**Quando eu estava destruída**_

_**Você me ajudou de novo**_

_**Me trouxe de volta para as estrelas**_

_**Me trouxe de volta para seus braços)**_

-E foi isso que aconteceu. –Botan estava no telefone.

-_Você ta brincando comigo... –_Era Keiko, começando a rir. Dããããããã! O motivo da briga dela com o Hiei era muito ridículo. Bem, mas ela perde a paciência com ele muito fácil! E, aliás, Botan precisava de uns conselhos vindos da melhor amiga, por isso nem se importou muito de ter contado tudo o que aconteceu de manhã para a menina de cabelos castanhos –_Só uma coisa bem simples... Converse com ele!-_

-Ah sim! Como se eu soubesse onde ele está! –Ela respondeu com um tom sarcástico (também algo muuuito raro na garota de olhos cor-de-rosa)

_-Ora, procure por ele! Você não quer conversar com ele á qualquer custo, Botan?_

_-_Claro que sim...

-_Então, procure por ele. Olha, ele deve estar na casa do Kurama._

Botan suspira. É lógico que Hiei estaria na casa do melhor amigo. Mas ele é muito imprevisível! Pode estar no Makai ou em outro lugar! Ora, mas por quê não tentar encontrá-lo por lá?

-Ta bom, Keiko... Eu vou atrás dele.

_-Vou torcer para que tudo dê certo, Botan._

-Hn... Obrigada. Até logo.

_-Até logo._

Botan desliga o telefone, correndo para a porta da sala logo em seguida. Respirando fundo, ela abre a porta e a fecha assim que sai, correndo para a direção da casa de Kurama. Era um pouco longe, mas isso não iria detê-la, certo?

_**I don't want to fall to pieces**_

_**I just want to sit and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just want to cry in front of you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

'_**Cause I'm in love with you**_

_**Want to know who you are**_

_**Want to know where to start**_

_**I want to know what this mean**_

_**Want to know how to feel**_

_**Want to know what is real**_

_**I want to know everything, everything**_

**_(Eu não quero cair aos pedaços_**

_**Eu só quero sentar e olhar fixamente pra você**_

_**Eu não quero falar sobre isso**_

_**Eu não quero uma conversa**_

_**Só quero chorar na sua frente**_

_**Eu não quero falar sobre isso**_

_**Porquê eu estou apaixonada por você**_

_**Quero saber quem você é**_

_**Quero saber onde começa**_

_**Quero saber o que isso significa**_

_**Quero saber como sentir**_

_**Quero saber o que é real**_

_**Quero saber tudo, tudo)**_

-Ai, pqp! (_Ta bom, imaginem ela falando mesmo! Só abreviei porque... Sei lá porquê...)_ Ta chovendo! Bem que o dia tava muito escuro! –Botan esbravejava para si mesma, enquanto corria por uma rua deserta. De repente, ela começa a se lembrar de algo...

_Um dia igualmente chuvoso, em que ela estava olhando a chuva pela a janela da sala, de pé. Hiei a abraçou por trás, assustando-a um pouco._

_-Poxa Hiei! Que susto!_

_Ele apenas sorriu. Ela acabou por parar de falar por ali mesmo. Se continuasse, só Kami-sama sabia onde iriam parar uma provável discussão._

_-Chegou agora? –Ela pergunta, depois de um tempo em silêncio._

_-Hn. –Ele confirmou balançando a cabeça positivamente._

_-Onde estava? Você tinha saído de manhã... Quando eu tinha acordado, você já não estava mais do meu lado..._

_-Eu estava no Makai. –Ele respondeu simplesmente._

_-Ah... –Não valia á pena perguntar o por quê. Bem, afinal, ele era muito reservado e só iria falar o lugar onde havia ido. E ela não iria perguntar o por quê de ele ter ido á tal lugar, oras! Ela não fazia muito esse tipo... Não mais –Mas por que você não me avisou que ia pra lá?_

_-Não queria te acordar. –Ele respondeu com uma voz menos fria. Podia se dizer até que a voz dele saiu um pouco "carinhosa", o que é raro da parte dele –...Você fica linda quando está dormindo._

_Ela corou furiosamente. Ta bom, o último comentário que ele acabou de fazer é REALMENTE raro ele falar algo do tipo. Depois de um tempo, ele a beija no rosto e começa a andar para uma outra janela, que estava aberta._

_-Aonde você vai? –Ela perguntou, já o seguindo._

_-Preciso voltar pro Makai. Só tinha vindo aqui porque fiquei preocupado com você._

_-Fica aqui! –Ela insistiu._

_-Dessa vez eu não posso. –Ele olhou para ela. A garota estava com os olhos cheios d'água –Eu volto ainda hoje. Não precisa chorar._

_-Eu não posso evitar, droga!_

_-Hn. –Ele sorri e anda até ela –Não se preocupe, eu voltarei ainda hoje..._

_Ele a beijou no rosto._

_-Eu te amo. –Ele disse. A outra arregalou os olhos. Opa! Ele tinha dito "eu te amo"? Alguém vai morrer hoje... Ouvir isso vindo do Hiei é praticamente impossível! Ok, depois dessa, não é mais..._

_-...Eu também. –Ela respondeu após se recuperar do pequeno "choque". E com isso, ele sorriu, subiu no para-peito da janela e desapareceu de vista. Ela continuou olhando para a janela mesmo depois de ele ter saído... E sorriu. Ora, ora... O amor realmente muda tudo!_

Ela continuou correndo, dessa vez, com um sorriso. É... Belas lembranças... De repente, ela começou a se sentir tonta e começou a enxergar meio embasado...

-Mas o que...? –Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. De uma hora pra outra, ela começou a cair, fechando os olhos lentamente –Hiei... –Foi a última coisa que ela murmurou antes de desmaiar.

Antes que ela pudesse chegar no chão, alguém a amparou. Pegando-a no colo, a pessoa desapareceu, levando-a consigo, murmurando algo como "baka onna..."

_**I don't want to fall to pieces**_

_**I just want to sit and stare at you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

_**I don't want a conversation**_

_**I just want to cry in front of you**_

_**I don't want to talk about it**_

'_**Cause I'm in love with you (2x)**_

**_(Eu não quero cair aos pedaços_**

_**Eu só quero sentar e olhar fixamente pra você**_

_**Eu não quero falar sobre isso**_

_**Eu não quero uma conversa**_

_**Só quero chorar na sua frente**_

_**Eu não quero falar sobre isso**_

_**Porquê eu estou apaixonada por você)**_

-Hmmmm... –Ela estava acordando.

-Você é mesmo uma baka. –Foi uma voz conhecida.

Ela abre os olhos rapidamente, fechando-os na mesma hora por causa da claridade do lugar em que estava.

-Viu? –Ele disse, rindo um pouco.

-Hiei. –Ela disse, conseguindo abrir os olhos e focalizar as imagens. Estava no seu quarto, deitada em sua cama, já com roupas diferentes daquelas que estava usando quando havia saído para procurar pelo Hiei e ele estava ali, sentado na cama –Eu estava te procurando! Onde você estava? Eu fiquei tão preocupada! –Ela se sentou rapidamente na cama, ficando apenas á alguns centímetros do rosto do outro.

-Você estava preocupada comigo? –Ele disse com cara de riso.

-Mas é claro! Eu não sou fria assim como você! Mas... O que aconteceu comigo...?

-Hn. Parece que você é muito fraca pra correr debaixo de chuva. Você desmaiou. Por sorte eu estava perto de você na hora e pude te socorrer. Acho melhor você se deitar.

-...-Ela obedeceu, deitando-se lentamente na cama –Obrigada, Hiei... –Ela agradeceu meio sem graça –E me desculpe por hoje de manhã... Acho que essa foi a briga mais inútil que já tivemos... –Ela riu.

-Eu sei. –Ele sorriu.

-Poxa, tudo por causa de uma droga de bolo! Mas na próxima vez, guarde certas coisas só pra você, ouviu, mocinho?

-Hn. Não tenho culpa se você cozinha mal.

-Quer o segundo _hound_ já? –Ela riu.

Ele sorri diante o comentário da namorada. Ele dá um rápido selinho nela, deixando seu rosto bem perto do dela logo depois, olhando para os olhos da ex-guia espiritual.

-Eu vou te proteger. –Ele disse seriamente. Ela sorri e o olha docemente.

-Eu sei que vai. E aí? Vai me perdoar sobre hoje de manhã por ter falado aquelas idiotices?

-Já está perdoada há muito tempo. Sei que você falou tudo aquilo da boca pra fora.

-Então quer dizer que eu saí atrás de você NA CHUVA á toa?

-Não tenho culpa se você é baka. –Ele disse dando de ombros.

-Não tenho culpa se você é tão fechado á ponto de não falar aonde vai!

-Ora, mas é óbvio que eu ia voltar. Você é muito lerda pra perceber isso!

-Ah seu...

E ambos começam a discutir novamente... Bem, dizem que o amor muda as pessoas... Mas não disse exatamente o que ele muda...

_**I'm in love with you**_

'_**Cause I'm in love with you**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

_**I'm in love with you**_

**_(Eu estou apaixonada por você_**

_**Porque eu estou apaixonada por você**_

_**Eu estou apaixonada por você**_

_**Eu estou apaixonada por você)**_

**Owari**

-------------------

AWWWWWWWWW... Essa foi a songfic mais "água com açúcar" que eu já li e escrevi! Bem, dedicado ao pessoal da minha escola que leram a songfic "Why?" e dedicado ao pessoal do que tava querendo uma continuação também ;) Vou colocar o nome do pessoal da escola que tava querendo a continuação:

_Jéssica_

_Gustavo _–Ele que me deu a idéia do que colocar na continuação

_Vanessa _euma paaaaar de gente que eu nem sei mais quem leu... Só sei que a história rodou por tudo quanto é canto Que emoção! Valeu por terem lidu!

Agora, pro pessoal da escola: SE NUM GOSTAREM, FAÇAM VOCÊS MESMO PRA VEREM O TRABALHO QUE DÁ! ¬¬''

Agora, pro pessoal do deixem reviews


End file.
